magic knight rayearth meet once a upon time
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: the magic knight rayearth meet the once upon time gang what will happen goood or bad find out on once magic time knight rayearth rumbellecora hookswan queenhood clemi and janie snowcharming


_Magic knight rayearth meets once upon a time_

Episode 1 magic knight gang come to storybrooke to find Janie they get capture Janie finds out and is upset and goes back to cephoir same night next morning they find out and go after her and Janie is back to being the pillar and is getting married

This story of the day I die just kidding I didn't die yeah I was cursed to sleep forever by wicked crazy evil aunt debonair yeah I have and evil wicked crazy aunt so what away that in like another part of this story I should tell you who I am and what I am ok here I go hi I am janie I am a princess of sea and lunaiverse oh didn't you know I'm magic I am a fairy witch and a wizard and hero and a lot of every things I am also the dark one's daughter and a magic knight are story is after the battle of debonair oh I forgot to tell you my full name mama always says to do your full name ok hi i am janie Janelle panteressia caster will ryuzzaki shidou hojio and you're wondering why I am here listen now where was I right it was after the battle of debonair me and my sisters and clef became pillars and passed out only I didn't land on the ground in cephoir I was transported back to storybrooke and fell out the sky and this is what happen rumple said I got her I got her and caught janie belle said is she ok rumple said I thinks so regina said why she fall out of the sky though rumple said I don't know maybe henry does they went henry he said yeah I know why she went to this place called cephoir that's why she went Tokyo meanwhile in cephoir hikaru Fu and umi and clef just fell out the sky and clef transported himself onto the ground and umi hikaru and Fu fell onto the ground clef lantis and ferio ran over clef said umi! Umi wake up umi ferio said Fu come on Fu wake lantis said hikaru caldina said where s Janie Lumina said I don't know gaito track our baby he said clam down love she in storybrooke clef said story? Brooke? What's that umi moaned she said Janie where's Janie clef said shush umi its ok will get her he said gaito Lumina they said were on transpormorim to storybrooke they appear on a roof and saw janie in a window then all the sudden they were attack later gaito heard his wife voice she said he is waking up he said what happen rumple said we did and what do you want with janie regina said answer gaito they hurt umi Fu hikaru and clef meanwhile with janie she screamed in pain Emma and henry ran she said where am I umi hikaru Fu clef! Henry said you know them she said yeah where are they and Emma and henry while carrying Janie ran to gold pawnshop and ran Emma said stop Regina said why Janie yelled because you're hurting them janie said henry put me down now he said ok sis he put her down she took a stick they picked up and pushed her way through to umi and clef and hikaru and Fu janie said umi clef hikaru Fu please be ok umi said I am too stubborn to go down that easily sis janie said with relief thank emeraude you're ok oh pillar if anything else happened to you guys I would have screamed my head off regina said janie what is the meaning of this janie stood up and said princess janie to you gaito said go baby girl that my girl Lumina said gaito don't encourage her ok encourage go janie that my baby girl rumple said princess janie why are you so protective umi said cause were her family to janie said henry untie them he said yes my princess umi said he is a keeper though he is your brother right? She said hmm that night janie said clef I want to go home clef said gaito you got this? Both said on it transpormorim they ported back to cephoir and went to bed next morning in storybrooke belle went to get janie for break she paniced she ran downstairs and belle yelled cora rumple we have a very huge problem rumple said darling clam down what the problem cora said yeah what is it we need to get janie if it oberon belle said that's the problem janie isn't here I don't where she could be wait you don't think last while we were sleep they went back to cephoir do you rumple said I think she they all went to cephoir they found about janie being pillar and wedding debonair came back and attacked and janie passed out end of episode1 author notes I own nothing except my ocs thank you


End file.
